


Bareback

by HumanitysRaddest



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanitysRaddest/pseuds/HumanitysRaddest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean gets hurt. There's sex. That's pretty much it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bareback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghoulcast](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ghoulcast).



> For Ghoulcast on tumblr. This is her secret Santa gift, everyone who reads this should go follow her, she's lovely. (This is my first smut writing, so go easy yeah?)

"Fucking shit!"

This is the final thing the entirety of the will-be 104th heard before witnessing Jean Kirschtein collide with side of wall Maria, with a very audible crack.  
The first week of 3dmg incorporation never occurred without incident, according to Shadis; but, apparently Jean was the first to fuck up that royally. This is the only thought Jean successfully focused on as he was carried to the infirmary, much to his discontent.

"Seriously though, you were joking me when they put us on the training devices and I had issues, all 'look at me I'm Jean Kirschtein and I am THE ultimate shit when it comes to 3d maneuver' and this is what happens. It's karma." Eren pointed out, hilarity evident in his voice, as he helped the boy onto the cot.

"Shut up" Jean countered

"You shut up"

"If I wanted my comeback I would have wiped it off your mom's face." Jean replied smugly.

Before Eren even had the chance to act upon the increasing rage that characterized him, the other who stabilized jean's other side on the way to the infirmary stepped in.

"Eren, I think you should leave. I'll talk to him." Marco said, his eyes ever reassuring and sympathetic, wary to the tragedy behind eren's reaction.

Nobody could really pinpoint why this always happened between the two. The constant conflict between Eren and Jean was haphazardly chalked up to eren's hotheadedness and Jean's inability to, well, shut his damn mouth. Marco's ability to inject himself between the two often put out the fire, and as usual, it worked in this case as well. Eren simply left with a pout.

"You know why that was wrong to say," Marco chastised.

"Come on, you know it was funny. He was asking for it."

"Well yeah, but how would you feel?" Marco attempted.

"I mean, my mom can sleep with whomever she pleases I don't give a shit"

"You dick" Marco chuckled as he planted a chaste kiss on jean's lips.

Something so playful ignited a fire in Jean as he pulled his significant other on top of him before he could back away.

"Jean, your ankle is fractured!" Marco insisted.

"My dick isn't."

The rose hue Marco's face quickly turned said it all, as he lowered himself and laid another kiss to jean's jaw. Then his Adam's apple. The grunt he received in return for his recurring love bites only encouraged him.

"Jesus Marco, I was k-kidding" Jean attempted to escape the situation, only loosely.

"Jean, you're gonna have to be quiet, or the other might hear us." Marco chided.

He reached his hand down to the crotch of the soldier in the bed. He palmed him for a few minutes before conceding and pulling off his pants and underwear.

"Shhhh-" Marco warned with a playful smile immediately before he engulfed Jeans manhood.

Bobbing his head ever fervently, Marco looked up to see the flustered face of his partner. He pulled off to lay a kiss to the head, and blow cool air over his cock.

"Jesus fucking ch--"

"Ah ah ah. You gotta keep quiet Jean" Marco again teased.

It was this adventure, the danger of being caught that made the experience all the more erotic to Marco. It's also what leaves Jean simply wrecked every single time.

"Suck." Marco ordered, giving his fingers over to jeans waiting mouth.

At this point there is no arguing, or really any desire to. It is the urgency in which the injured boy coated Marco's fingers that spurred his carnal desire. This was no longer a mode of cheering Jean up, this was a need for release for both parties.  
He reached back, and to jean's surprise inserted two fingers into himself.

As if to answer the question his eyes posed, Marco simply replied. "Can't have both you ankle AND your and ass out I commission, now can we?"

And with that, Marco added a third finger. Wrenching his eyes shut and relishing in the pleasure he's feeling and the anticipation of what's to come.  
Finally, he pulls the digits out of himself.

"You ready hot stuff?" Marco asked Jean as if there was an answer other than yes, and seated himself on his dick.

The shit-eating grin plastered on Marcos face was enough to draw Jean out of his reverie.

"Don't look so confident, asshole!" Jean attempted to appear displeased.

Marco quickly shut him down with a kiss to the forehead and a rock of the hips.

"Hnnggg-Iiii-" Jean failed to articulately make his pleasure known.

With this, Marco slowly started bouncing up and down, aiming for complete seduction. It is with the gyration of Jean's hips that his prostate was brushed.

"FUCKING HELL"

"Yeah, now who needs to be quiet?" Jean quipped with a grin.

All sensibility went out the window, and Marco fucked himself on jeans dick without abandon, hitting the intended bundle of nerves with every downward thrust.

"I-i. Want- can you- help me? Please?" Jean sputtered as he enclosed his cock in his own hand and stroked.

Marco immediately took over, giving him the attention he deserves. The vigorous stroking paired with the suckling of his neck instilled a sensory overload in the boy.

"I'm gonna-"

"It's okay, do it" Marco hazily replied, obviously on autopilot at this point.

With the intent to finish off his boyfriend, Marco performed a final downwards thrust and bathed in the glory, both visual and physical, that is Jean Kirschtein.

"Oh my god!!!!!" Jean exclaimed, as euphoria claimed him.

Both lay with limbs tangled, Marco still mounted upon Jean, as a certain Eren jaeger came flying into the room.

"Jean! Are you okay? I heard you scream and-- god fucking dammit!" Eren finally halted in his worry-induced babbling upon noticing the two. Covering his eyes, Eren excuses his barging in with the only defense he knows,

"Seriously Marco, how the HELL can you be attracted to this friggin' horse?"

Quietly, and with a smile, he replies "Well if jean is a horse, I guess that makes me his cowboy."


End file.
